Desert God Slayer Magic
Desert God Slayer Magic is an Ancient Magic and a type of God Slayer Magic that utilizes the elements of the Desert. Description Desert God Slayer Magic incorporates the elements of the desert into the user's body, allowing them to produce darkened colored sand from any part of their body, which is mostly used as a means for offence. The user is also able to consume external sources of sand in order to replenish their strength and rid themselves of fatigue, thereby making them immune to sand-based attacks, much like a Desert Dragon Slayer. However, a Desert God Slayer is able to consume the sand produced by Desert Dragon Slayers, with the reverse being normally impossible for said Dragon Slayer, except under special circumstances. Spells Jeeldar's Spells Basic Spells •Desert God's Bellow: The user releases a powerful cone-shaped wave of black sand. 10% DMG Quick, 15% DMG Regular, 20% DMG Fully Charged. 2x the Damage if target is Stunned or if hits from Point Blank range. MaxStats/Cast: 40% Damage. [Offensive/Breath/Advanced Spell] | [Close Range - Mid Range] | [Cost: 3, 4, 5] •Desert God's Tutankhamun: The user sets a trapped sand field with several hidden traps such as sand spikes, sudden arrow walls and quicksands that are triggered by opponent stepping on them. Spikes or Arrows = 10% DMG, Quicksand or Wall Traps = Immobilizied/Stuck, Stunned for 5 Seconds. [Offensive/Defensive/Trap/Advanced Spell] | [Close Range - Mid Range] | [Cost: 3] •Desert God's Ramesses: The user encases the opponent in a black sand coffin and rapidly lifts it in the air, as it progress a second and third layer forms, once elevated enough the user crushes the three layer around the opponent dealing damage. 24% Damage + Immobilized 5 seconds (inability to cast magic requiring hand movement). MaxStats/Cast: 24% Damage + Immobilized for 5 seconds. [Offensive/Restraining/Advanced Spell] | [Close Range - Mid Range] | [Cost: 3] •Desert God Aura: The user engulfs them self in an aura of blackened sand that boosts strength and speed by x2. [Booster Spell] | [N/A Range] | [Cost: 3] •Desert God Palm: The user’s palm envelops in a mini black sandstorms that once striked by shreds the opponent’s skin. 16% Damage. MaxStats/Cast: 16%. [Offensive/Palm Spell] | [N/A Range] | [Cost: 2] •Desert God Râę: The user effect a hand gesture similar to kikohô and provoke a wide black sandstone pyramid to pop in front of him, encasing opponents into darkness. [Offensive/Trapping/Connecting Spell] | [N/A Range] | [Cost: 3] •Desert God Sandmaiden: After using Desert God Râę the user closes his hands together causing the pyramid to convert into large blades that will stab in to the opponent’s body from all angles. 20% Damage. MaxStats/Cast: 20%. [Offensive/Trapping/Connecting/Piercing Spell]'' | Range | 3 '•Desert God Performa:' The user Stomps the ground creating a large cube of compressed black sand and them slaps it with the surface of their palm. The cube is sent flying at the opponent and deals heavy blunt damage. 20% Damage. MaxStats/Cast: 20%. [''Offensive/Mold/Physical Spell]'' | [''Close - Mid Range]'' | 3 '•Desert God Sandbox:' The user stomps the ground making it rain a massive amount of sand that buries the opponent. It is complicated to get out of. This spell slows the opponent and slowly exhaust their stamina. 10% Damage, Slow, Stamina Drain 5%/Minute. MaxStats/Cast: 10% Damage, Slow, Stamina Drain 5%/Minute. [''Offensive/Mold/Physical Spell]'' | [''Close - Mid Range]'' | 4 ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Combined Spells ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Ultimate Spells '•Desert God Sandstorm:' The user creates a denser version of the Sand World spell with blackened sand that burns and scrapes away at the opponents within quickly reducing opponents vision. 50% Drain, 20% Damage. MaxStats/Cast: 70%. [''Offensive/Weather/AoE Spell]'' | Range | 10 '•Desert God Secret Art: Set’s Eutopia!:' The user spread a very large mass of sand all over the place, the terrain around the user and the opponents turn in a very hot black sand that is set afire and is exposed to a scorching sun. The opponent’s feet burns continuously breaking their focus, their stamina is drained from them and they rapidly gets dehydrated. The effects of the spell last for a minute and cancels out when the user’s focus break. MaxStats/Cast: 75% Damage, Focus Break (inability to cast), Stamina Drain 5%/Minute. [''Offensive/Terrain/DoT/Status Spell]'' | Range | ''20 Navigation